heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Big "NO!"/Gallery
Gallery Images Luke NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!.jpg|Luke Skywalker's Big "NO!" after learning that Darth Vader is his father. Zeus NNNOOOOOO!!!!!.gif|Zeus's big NO! after Hercules' kidnapping. Riza's Big No.png|Riza's Big "NO!" after hearing that Shero threw all money from robbery. giphy-downsized.gif|While he fights Dodge Landon, Caesar lets out a big "NO!", as his first spoken word. Tiny's fake death.png|Audrey's Big "NO" thinking that Tiny is dead. Buddy's big NOOO.gif|Buddy screaming NOOO! upon learning that his father is on the naughty list. Spejson and Wojtas Big NO!.png|Spejson and Wojtas' big "NO!" after Mr. Wiesio landed on Hornet destroying it. New Buzz NNNOOOO!!!.gif|Utility Belt Buzz's Big "NO!". Porky rips tickets.png|Bug's Big "NO" wihen Porky rips tickets for football game into apart. Nooooooo.gif|Spike's Big "NO!". S1E01A_Lincoln_missed_his_show.jpg|Lincoln Loud's big "NO!" when he missed his favorite show. Wojtas Big NO after burning his new car.png|Wojtas "Big NO" after burning his new car, while he was in drug trance. File:Obi-Wan-Scream.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi screaming after seeing Darth Maul killing Qui-Gon Jinn. EnnuiNooo.png|Ennui's Big "NO" after realizing that Loki is captured by Ice Dancers. Pinkie Pie crying out nooo! MLPTM.jpg|Pinkie Pie crying out "NOOO!" after seeing Twilight Sparkle being sucked into the storm. The Brooklyn Guy's Big --NO!--.jpg|Brooklyn T. Guy's Big "NO!" in "Bowser's Drivers License". Alvin screaming NOOOO!!!.png|Alvin's Big "NO!" as Brittany remarks that he's starting to sound like Dave. Sam Sparks NNoooooo!!!.jpg|Sam Sparks yelling NO! after she sees the giant meatball explode with Flint inside it. Cutie Mark Crusaders screaming NOOOOOOO!.jpg|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Big "NO!". The_Answer_00068.png|Ruby's Big "NOOO!" in "The Answer". Sacrifice.jpg|Optimus Prime screaming after Smokescreen dies. Chuckie's big NOOO!!!.png|Chuckie Finster screaming NOOO!!! to stop the wicked Coco from marrying his dad, just in time to object the vows. Woody no no no no no!!.jpg|Woody’s sobbing “NO!”, after a passing car puts out his match just as he was about to light Buzz Lightyear’s rocket with it. Stewie No!.jpg|Stewie Griffin's big "NO!" when he sees the TV getting destroyed by Peter and Chris while playing Unga Bunga. Esmeralda NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Esmerelda's big "NOO!" as Quasimodo slipped out of her hands and falls, before is caught by Phoebus on a lower floor. File:Rocky Rhodes NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Rocky Rhodes’ big “No!”, after seeing Mrs. Tweedy seemingly decapitate Ginger with her axe. File:King Harold sacrifices himself.jpg|King Harold yelling “NO” when Fairy Godmother was going to kill Shrek saying that ogres “don’t” live happily ever after and he leaps in front of the spell to save him. Jack Frost screaming NNNOOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Jack Frost yelling "NO!" after seeing Pitch Black overwhelming and killing Sandy with black nightmare sand. Flik NNNOOOOO!!!!.jpg|Flik's Big "NOOO!" as he's being snatched by Hopper. Hova NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Hova screaming "NO!" after Lucas get eaten by frog (Croaker) and tries to stop him. Victor_NO.png|Victor screaming after seeing Sparky dies. File:Homer_Simpson_NOOOO.jpg|Homer Simpson's Big "NOOO!" after guarding the watermelon. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou's Big "NO!" after Leomon dies. IMG_0790.JPG|Rick Grimes big "No" after the Governor sliced Hershel Greene neck in cold blood Danny Vinyard screaming NO!.jpg|Danny Vinyard screaming "NOOOO!!!" before his brother Derek curb stomps Lawrence for trying to steal from their car. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader's big "NO!" after learning that he killed his wife, Padme Skywalker out of anger. File:Sulley_NOOOOOO!!.png|Sulley screaming, “NOOOOOO!”, because he thinks that Boo is sent down to the trash compactor. File:Vegeta_Furioso.jpg|Vegeta's big "NO!" after seeing Future Trunks getting killed by Cell. oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-12503.jpg|Glinda's big "NO!", after Theodora throws a fireball to kill Oz. oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-12523.jpg|China Girl's big "NO!", after Theodora destroys Oz's balloon. Belle No!.jpg|Belle's big "No!", when Gaston rallies a mob of villagers to kill the Beast. Eric Cartman NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!.jpg|Eric Cartman letting out a big “NO!”, when he found out that KFC is illegal in the state of Colorado. Rigby's NNNOOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Rigby's Big "NO!" Phineas said NOOO.jpg|Phineas Flynn's big NO! after Candace turn into a Doof-Zombie. Beast Boy NO!!!!!.jpg|Beast Boy's big "No!" about he launch accidental a prank to Starfire Shaggy NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Shaggy screaming NO! after seeing Scooby-Doo transform into a human after he was bitten by a werewolf. Hiccup NNNNOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Hiccup's big "NO!", when he stops Toothless from killing his father, Stoick. BoBoiBoy jerit tidak.png|BoBoiBoy's yells "NO!" after Ochobot got killed by Bora Ra. Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny bawling "NO!" after his brother Frankie is crushed to death by a falling anchor. ABU!! NOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Aladdin's big "NO!" when he seen Abu trying to steal a forbidden treasure. Manny NO!!!.jpg|Manny yells "NO!" as Captain Gutt's crew rapidly tie him up as the evil ape prepares to kill Peaches with his dagger. MEG! NNNOOOO!!!!!!!.jpg|Hercules screaming "NO!" as Meg is crushed by a pillar after she shoves him away from the same fate. Rabbit NNNNOOOOOO!!!!.jpg|Rabbit's big "NO!" after he saw his easter supplies are gone in his chest. Woody yelling NNNNOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Woody yelling “NO!”, while falling into the incinerator along with the other toys after Lots-O’ Huggin’ Bear abandons them. Ben_screams_No!.jpg|Ben Jahrvi screams NO!, when Johnny 5's main battery power expires due to his damage he sustained by Oscar Baldwin's men Saunders and Jones. WHAT?! NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!.jpg|Terrance screaming, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when he found out that Celine Dion (South Park) had an affair with Ugly Bob. Kitty NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!.png|Kitty Katswell screaming "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tempest "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!".png|Tempest Shadow screaming "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" as she sacrifices herself to block, petrify, defeats, and kills the Storm King to save the Mane Six. File:Change_Your_Mind_742.png|Connie Maheswaran's big "NO!", after seeing White Diamond removing Steven's gemstone. Rey's big NO.gif|Rey's big NO! when she sees Han Solo getting killed by Kylo Ren. Mr. Bean's Big NO.png|Mr. Bean's big NO! when his show is ended and he can't watch it because of his neighbor's family. Marty_McFly's_No.jpg|Marty McFly's big NO! seeing his friend Dr. Emmett Brown is being shot by the Libyan terrorist. Hector's NNNoooooo!!!!.jpg|Hector’s big “NO!”, after he watches Ernesto de la Cruz threw Miguel Rivera over the edge. Jake NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Jake's big "NO!", after he imaging about pizza is creppy. Sheen nooooo.png|Sheen Estevez screaming "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” upon seeing his Ultra Lord action figure is missing. Jeffy's Big NO!.png|Jeffy's big "NO!" after seeing Brooklyn T. Guy killing his best friend Teddy Bear. Bumblebee-NOOOO!.jpg|Bumblebee screams after Prowl broke his media player. File:BusterCannon.png|Future Trunks' big "NO!" and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. Kayley's NO!!.jpg|Kayley's big "NO!" when she sees Ruber magically attaching Excalibur to his right hand. Alan and Sarah No!.jpg|Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle's big "NO!" at Jim and Martha Shepherd after Jim and Martha announce their upcoming skiing trip in Canada from the previous timeline. anna-save-elsa.png|Anna Screaming "NO!" to killing Elsa by Hans using the sword and being to turns into a ice. Simba "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!".jpg|Simba's big "NO!" when Mufasa falls back into the stampede (unaware that Scar threw him off) in the orginal 1994 animated version of The Lion King. Kiara "NNNNOOOOOO!!!".jpg|Kiara's big "NO!" after her father Simba exiles Kovu from the Pridelands. Picard no!.gif|Picard's big "NO!" John saved Chief Powhatan's life.png|John Smith’s big “NO!” as he takes a bullet to save Chief Powhatan from getting shot by Governor Ratcliffe. File:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters-_Final_Trailer_-_00052.jpg|Madison Russell shrieking “NOOOO!!!!” as King Ghidorah is preparing to destroy her with his beams after she sacrificed the ORCA but King Ghidorah is still targeted on her being unaffected, but not before Godzilla saved her life. Peter Parker NNNOOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|Peter Parker's big "NO!" as he recognizes Uncle Ben's murderer as the same criminal he let get away at the wrestling manger's office. The Grinch NNNOOOOO!!!!!.jpg|The Grinch's Big "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! as the sled with presents begin to fall off the edge. NO!.PNG|Raymond, Miss Pinster, Mrs. Worthmore, Professor Girafalde, Quico, Junior and Phoebe Big "NO"! Simba 2019 NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!.jpg|Simba's big NOO!! as he watches Mufasa fall to his death in the stampede, unaware that Scar had pushed him off in the 2019 live action remake of The Lion King. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker's big "NO!" as he grabs Emperor Darth Sidious to stop him from killing his son Luke, which leads to his redemption and the return of the Jedi. Emmet Brickowski shouting for Lucy.jpeg|Emmet’s big “NO!” as General Sweet Mayhem kidnaps Lucy and the others. Quasimodo NOOOOOOOOOO!!!.jpg|Quasimodo's big NO! when he sees Esmeralda getting burned Category:Galleries